Christmas with the Trickster
Christmas with the Trickster is the second episode of G.U.N. The Animated Series. It is Christmas Eve and it is time to enjoy the holidays. However, The Trickster has captured Gun's family and plans to blow up the building their in for his christmas present. Can Gun stop his scheme in time? Plot With the snow falling, the seasons open up to the winter time of the year. Many are enjoying their company with their families, with friends, or even with co-workers. However, Jimmy Jones is not happy. He has nothing to bring home for his family in the cold weather and they will starve. In addition, things get worse. If they do not get food soon, Douglas is going to faint from withdrawal. Scaring Jimmy, he heads to his room. He analyzes all the places that is okay to rob, and heads out there. When Jimmy gets there, a few thugs have already begun stealing some of the money. When the ploice arrive, they are defeated easily and Jimmmy defeats the three thugs only to take the money from them. When they ask him who he is, he tells them that his name (after looking around the room, sees a product by the organization) Gun. Gun then leaves the scene of the crime before the police wake up and before reinforcements come. Jimmy then heads to Pizza Town and orders a giant pizza pie. When he heads on his way home, he runs into both Lawrence and Riley, who have been looking for him for a while. Jimmy does not want to show them what he actually has inside of him, so he keeps quiet. Lawrence invites Jimmy to a party and leaves to go prepare. Riley wants to know how life has been for Jimmy. In return, Jimmy only explains that with a poor family like his, it's hard to live life at all. Riley then hugs him and kisses him on the cheek, telling him that life will get better. Jimmy then hurries home but on his way, he finds a television ad that is broadcasted by a strange man. The Trickster starts rambling on about how everyone should live a great life, and how some lives are filled with happiness, and others are filled with hatred and detestment at the world. When he asks if he deserves some love as well, Jimmy agrees, but realizes that the pizza will get home. However, Jimmy leaves before the Trickster brings up that he wants a family of his own, so he will pick one. When Jimmy gets home, he finds that there is nobody there. He searches everywhere and eventually comes back to the living room. The tv then turns on and it shows the Trickster, shouting out to the world, meant for Jimmy to hear. The Trickster explains how he found Jimmy's parents and siblings walking around, waiting for him, he finds them and snatches them up with his men, Jab and Sonar. After hearing this, Jimmy gets pissed off and immediately goes to his room. He then investigates and learns more about the Trickster. He learns that this maniacal fool has been known for causing crimes everywhere. He jumps from city to city, causing trouble everywere. Jimmy then calculates where he could have gone, but found no leads. He then heads outside, and looks for evidence to give him something to work from. Eventually, he finds some piece of Sonar's windjacket. After some time of searching, he finally has some clue where the Trickster is going to strike. Jimmy, as Gun, heads to Bob's Explosive Shop. When he gets there, he finds Jab and Sonar stealing dynamite and explosive pellets. Gun then comes down on Jab and kicks Sonar. A fight then ensues and the two brutes tries to hurt Gun. Gun however, punches Jab and then throws him into a shelf, where it falls on him. When Gun turns around, he gets smacked by an iron brick. Gun then slams himself into Sonar, causing him to fall. Gun then interrogates Sonar, asking him where the Trickster is hiding. However, before he does anything, Jab comes in and throws 8 carts of unarmed explosives on Gun, subduing him. The two then leaves, with Gun thought dead. When the boys return to Warehouse 13, they tell the Trickster of a guy who almost find out about the place. He then gets mad but takes the explosives and sets them up. Margaret asks what he is going to do and the Trickster says he is going to send the place out with a bang. Alex then asks why and he answers that he really doesn't know. The dynamites will blow up the place in precisely 1 hour. Meanwhile, Gun gets back up, still wondering where the Trickster is. However, he finds another ad, saying that he is more than welcome to come and stop him and that his family only has 55 minutes until the entire place goes sky high. This shocks Jimmy, who is infuriated at this point. However, he keeps his cool and finds some handprints on some of the carts and takes a sample of that and analyzes it. He then finds out that the thugs are associated with the Awareness of Harbor Virus. This finally registers to Gun and he knows where they are. When the Trickster prepares his getaway, he tells the Jones family that it was fun having a family but being alone is the way for him. He then prepares to leave but Jimmy comes in, kicking him in the face. This shocks his family and they all tell him to leave, as the place will explode in 10 minutes. However, Jimmy does not care and easily defeats Jab and Sonar. He then chases the Trickster around, as he is only trying to stall time. When there is only 4 minutes left, the Trickster cuts a rope, causing Jimmy to get hurt. The Trickster then laughs at Jimmy, and asks him how he ever found the place. He then admits that he is a scientist and is a very good detectives with an expert level of deductive skills. When the place has 1 minute, the Trickster prepares to leave but Jimmy comes behind him and throws him to a wall, causing him to nearly faint. Jimmy then helps his family out, and they ask how he did that. Jimmy states that he has been working out and manages to get all of his family out of there. With only seconds to spare, Jab and Sonar try to save the Trickster but are too late. The police comes, and they drive the Jones family home and take Jab and Sonar to jail. At home, the family enjoys the pizza, while they continue to talk about about Jimmy and how he saved them. Jimmy however, continues his research on the Trickster, believing him to still be alive. It then reveals, that in the rubble of the debris, the Trickster's hand appears. Next Episode Category:G.U.N. The Animated Series Episodes